Selecting a television channel to watch can be difficult, especially in public establishments such as sports bars. Many public establishments, and particularly sports bars, have attempted to alleviate the issue of unhappy customers and viewers by installing multiple televisions. In some establishments, there are numerous televisions showing various programming to satiate the television viewing desires of their customers. Yet, the establishment still needs to decide which programming to show, and whether to show the same programming on more than one television. It is common to overhear a fellow customer in a sports bar ask the bartender to change the station to, for example, a different game. As soon as the television channel is changed, an inevitable groan follows from the rest of the patrons. This is generally true because it is difficult to accommodate the desires of all customers. Therefore, there is a need to resolve the need for selection of programming that accommodates the desires of the most possible customers.